If Only For a Moment
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Sasuke has been seeking retribution for his clan since the day they were assonated. He finally gets the chance to fulfill his lifelong desire but can her actually go through killing his brother, has he completely forgotten what real live is like?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**If Only For a Moment**

Darkened clouds swept quickly over the forsaken land, dancing along with fast winds, twirling into one as they traveled closer to the land of ruins. Piles of rubble surrounded a pair of exhausted bodies, chakara long since diminished, muscles cramped tightly underneath marked flesh, rendering them nearly immobilized.

The young Uchiha stood firmly, smirking over his great victory of his older brother. Finally defeating his more terrible enemy, the one person who had forever changed his outlook on life, taking his most sacred values and damaging them beyond repair. However, his conquer did not bring the thirst of happiness he had been searching for, for so long. He had committed the ultimate deed in betraying his friends, the very village that had become his home, and subjected himself to endless hours of ruthless training, at times nearing the point of death from his hard efforts. None of those occurrences had wounded him in anyway as he though they would. It was easy to walk away from his childhood buddies and giving up his morals as a ninja, as a man, for a truly meaningless, lifelong mission that had brought him nothing of what he seek. He did not receive the peace he had fought hard to gain, or the content of finally knowing his worst opponent was dead. What had he been living for if not that particular moment when he would witness the end of his dangerous older brother and be forever rid of his haunting presence.

Itachi stood a few feet away from Sasuke, wondering how he could have corrupted his once adorable, innocent little brother into a blackened being he could no longer recognize. Forcing himself to regain the use of his numb limbs, he gradually staggered toward him, astonished by the strength of his will power. Taking each step with care, he inched closer to Sasuke, still determined to make him realize he was not his but his bother, a sibling he could still count on even when he wasn't always there. Sasuke took huge steps back; surprised Itachi was standing, let alone moving closer to him, his movements sluggish and uneasy, similar to a dead corpse that had just risen from the earth. His hard back slammed into a rough wall, tender skin scraping against the sharp texture. A symbol of the Uchiha crest was deeply imbedded into the bricks, remaining untouched for all time.

Sasuke twisted his face, eyes locking with his brother's pale orbs, dull of any life. He seemed too alike to the deceased that Sasuke actually felt a bubble of dread burst within him. His body quaked with unnecessary fear as he desperately searched for a quick escape with what little time he had left.

Finally reaching his little brother, Itachi stood motionless, staring at Sasuke, momentarily seeing again a young child's bright smile immediately brightened his day in every way. Sasuke remained still, unsure and cautious about what Itachi would do next. Struggling to lift his heavy arm, Itachi bend his crippled fingers into a loose fist, leaving his index and middle fingers to stand alone. Sasuke braced himself for the worst, preparing for his expected death. How could he be so foolish as to believe he would overpower his brother? He would never be good enough when he was forced to constantly face the reality that Itachi was better than him in everyway. He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what was to come for him. Feeling a hard poke on his forehead, Sasuke's eyes popped open once more, astonished Itachi was smiling gently at him, eyes closed only added to the enormous love he still felt for his small brother. Something unfamiliar snapped within Sasuke, unlocking past memories he had buried deep within his mind, locked away so he would not have to deal with the baggage of a painful past. Numerous memories swelled in his mind, creating some discomfort. A particular memory stuck out from the rest, a memory had had once treasured for so long had nearly been forgotten about that once special moment.

* * *

The sun had been shining brightly all day, heating everything underneath the great ball of fire. Sasuke had been training hard as usual, needing to prove to his brother that he was not a mere little boy, he was a ninja as he continued to practice the Fire Ball Jutsu, the Uchiha clan's ultimate battle move. After his chakara had completely burned down, he collapsed on his knees, his small body not able to take any more abuse from the steady preparation he had done over and over again for the passed few days. He had to prove he was just as good as Itachi if not better to try and gain his father's full approval, attempting to drag his concerns away from his overachieving brother towards his exceeding talents.

An older Uchiha stood close to the dock, observing the fragile child before them as tears rolled down the young boy's cheeks from his failure to produce the Jutsu once more. Stepping onto the ancient dock, the wood flooring squeaked underneath the healthy pressure of the youthful teen. Sasuke immediately peered over his shoulder, Itachi standing directly behind him. He quickly wiped the moist trails away, eyes still bloodshot and swollen from crying. He sat up, swinging his covered feet over the side of the dock, swaying his feet back and forth. Focusing on his toes, Sasuke tried to ignore Itachi as he sat next to him, discarding his sandals, dipping his feet into the cool, crystal clear water.

"So, you couldn't master the Fire Ball Jutsu again." Itachi presumed, already knowing the answer to his observation.

Sasuke remained silent, continuing to pout as he hid his face underneath long bangs, concealing the truth from Itachi which he knew full well was completely useless, he would find out sooner or later if he did not know already.

"Why are you training so much? That's not healthy for a growing such as yourself." He smiled as he ruffled Sasuke's poufy hair with on of his large hand.

"Stop!" Sasuke yelled, swatting his hand away. "I don't care. I need to continue to train hard. I need to prove that I'm just as good as you were at my age. I need dad to like me." he finally confessed, ashamed he had given into temptation and told his brother. He didn't need his brother to coddle him as if he were still a mere child but treat him as an equal.

"Dad loves you, Sasuke. He always has. You don't need to continue to train so hard to gain his attention because you already have it. He never treated me the way he does you. He forced me to train until my fingers bled and was on the brink of snapping from frustration. I never received his love but his approval for overseeing the clan when my time comes. Sasuke, you're already better than me by far so don't push yourself so hard anymore, all right?" Itachi admitted, placing his hand underneath Sasuke's chin and making him face him with his big, black eyes that still would not be able to understand how his affections for him were different from siblings.

A tear escape from his eye, running down the smooth plane of milky white skin to the end of a delicate jaw. Not able to control himself any longer, Itachi gave into his desires, surrendering all things he had once believed in for a moment with Sasuke, just the two of them together. He bent close to Sasuke, his tongue licking away the salty path. Shock overtook Sasuke, he did not know how to react to the actions but in a way he was enjoying tenderness he was showing more than usual. Itachi glanced at Sasuke's plump, pouty lips, slightly parted with dabs of moisture lining the beginning of the light pink flesh. Fully succumbing to his deep wishes, Itachi captured Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss, claiming dominance over the small child. His tongue traced Sasuke's lip, he gasped from the new experience he had yet to practice himself. Itachi immediately took advantage of the vulnerable boy, not caring anymore about representing his entire clan properly or trying to please his father with his skills, nothing truly mattered anymore but how he was physically expressing the deep love he felt for Sasuke even if he was too young to understand what his intentions were, he was willing to risk it.

Breaking apart for air, Sasuke's cheeks burned crimson, happy he was finally with his brother in such a way but still not understanding what he was feeling towards Itachi. Itachi yanked Sasuke onto his lap, gripping him tightly as he swiftly stood up and rushed towards the forest they used to spend their time with each other.

Arriving at an appropriate area, Itachi slammed Sasuke up against a nearby sturdy tree, a soft grunt escaping his mouth. Devouring his lips once more, Itachi began to grind into him, feeling overly excited to fully connect with him. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Itachi tugged Sasuke's simple black shirt off, giving him support as he pressed him close to the tree, Sasuke's legs latched around his waist. Getting rid of unnecessary material, Itachi traveled lower, his lips making a hot train the pale chest, barely brushing against a perked nipple. His tongue flicked at the tender flesh, a moan erupting from Sasuke was the greatest music he could ever listen to. Wrapping his lips around the overly sensitive skin, he began to suckle, tending to the other by squeezing, sending jolts of joy to spread through his body. Moans continued to release themselves from Sasuke; he no longer questioned what he was feeling towards his older, experienced brother but allowed him to do what he pleased and gave into his own bliss.

"Itachi…" Sasuke sighed, causing Itachi's manhood to harden more and plus in size. Unable to slowly seduce Sasuke into becoming more ready for him, Itachi rid himself of both their punishment and locked him mouth with Sasuke, slipping away from the tree and placing him roughly on the grassy space. Stripping both bodies of useless clothing, they gazed at each other for a while, memorizing every shade and scarring that was forever bound to their body. Itachi took a hold of Sasuke's small, hardened manhood, running his thumb over the tip, Sasuke bending into his reach. Not delaying any further, Itachi entered Sasuke, swallowing his screams of agony as he thrust back and dug himself deep within Sasuke. Finally, after years of watching Sasuke bloom into a talented ninja yet he never knowing what skills he would possessive later in the future was one with him. No longer would he be the watchful brother but a passionate lover.

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke, the young boy growing familiarity to the teen's size. They continued on with their sloppy rhythm, each still enjoying the content of just being with one another, not need anymore than that. Finally, reaching their limits, they exploded onto one another, bodies covered with a blanket of sweat, getting pleasure from their adrenaline rushes.

"Do you feel better, Sasuke?" Itachi smiled, hair sticking to his forehead from the recent thrashing of their love making.

"Oh, yeah." He grinned brightly, cuddling close to the muscular form beside him. Itachi wrapped his arms possessively around him, kissing his messy hair. At last he was honestly happy and wanted to capture the moment for as long as he could, before he was forced to commit the most horrible sin.

* * *

"Sorry Sasuke…there will be no next time." He grinned meekly, surrendering to the end of his path and accepting he was no longer going to be with his brother again. His lifeless body lost balance, banging against the wall and crashed onto the stone flooring, remaining still.

After all this time, Itachi was not his enemy but his brother, his lover, and he had purposely forgotten what he had granted him, how he had loved him for the sake useless revenge against the one and only person he completely loved with his whole being. Tears streamed from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks from his failure to realize his brother was not trying to kill him but trying to stop him from committing a terrible deed that would have permanently made him remain as a dark demon.

His legs wobbled beneath him, causing him to fall to his knees beside Itachi, he looked at the cold lips that once constantly nearly to destroy him from his kisses. He leaned down, laying one final farewell kiss upon his motionless body.

Suddenly pain shot through his entire body, a sharp object punctured through his chest. His breathing became ragged, blood oozed from the wound. He sat back, glancing at the kunai that was sticking in his chest, his eyes immediately darted towards Itachi but he remained as still as a corpse. A kunai had originally been implanted into the earth, the very source of his injury. He tumbled onto his side, cuddling close to his dead sibling, ready to rejoin him after a long life of hatred and grief. He just wanted to finally gain the peace he had not been rightfully given. Feeling himself become absent of anything, he shut his eyes, letting himself slip away from the world that had no need for him.

Rain ruptured from the blackened clouds as if the world was weeping over the loss of two human beings who had found true love at an early age and did everything they could to try to preserve it but ended traveling different paths through life. But finally realizing their love had never dwindled within those dark times, only being reunited through death could they justly be at peace.

**A/n:** so it's been awhile since I last updated. School's been taking up most of my time between all of the homework and projects, I barely have anytime to write anymore but I will still try nonetheless. This is my first yaoi pairing so please be nice. Please review and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
